logosfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Game One (+1)
= Game One = La typographie de cet article ou de cette section ne respecte pas les conventions de Wikipédia (août 2017). Vous pouvez corriger, en discuter sur l’Atelier typographique ou créer la discussion. Game One est une des premières chaînes de télévision française consacrées aux jeux vidéo. Elle a été créée en 1998 pour remplacer la chaîne C: qui deviendra C:Direct, le service interactif du bouquet Canal Satellite (aujourd'hui Canalsat). La chaîne n'arrivera dans la thématique jeunesse de TPS qu'en mars 2000 et est maintenant diffusée sur la plupart des bouquets de télévision par câble/satellite/ADSL de France. Sommaire masquer * 1Historique ** 1.1Saison 1998-1999 ** 1.2Saison 1999-2000 ** 1.3Saison 2000-2001 ** 1.4Saison 2001-2002 ** 1.5Saison 2002-2003 ** 1.6Saison 2003-2004 ** 1.7Saison 2004-2005 ** 1.8Saison 2005-2006 ** 1.9Saison 2006-2007 ** 1.10Saison 2007-2008 ** 1.11Saison 2008-2009 ** 1.12Saison 2009-2010 ** 1.13Saison 2010-2011 ** 1.14Saison 2011-2012 ** 1.15Saison 2012-2013 ** 1.16Saison 2013-2014 ** 1.17Saison 2014-2015 ** 1.18Saison 2015-2016 ** 1.19Saison 2016-2017 ** 1.20Identité visuelle (logo) ** 1.21Slogans * 2La chaîne ** 2.1Thématique ** 2.2Internationalisation ** 2.3Changements d'équipe ** 2.4Cible * 3Organisation ** 3.1Direction ** 3.2Siège * 4Programmes ** 4.1Émissions *** 4.1.1Émissions actuelles *** 4.1.2Programmes disparus ** 4.2Séries *** 4.2.1Séries actuelles *** 4.2.2Séries à venir *** 4.2.3Séries anciennement diffusées ** 4.3Animateurs *** 4.3.1Animateurs actuels *** 4.3.2Anciens animateurs * 5Diffusion * 6Notes et références * 7Annexe ** 7.1Liens externes Historique Saison 1998-1999| modifier le code * Directeur des programmes : Patrick Giordano * Directrice Générale : Nathalie Coste-Cerdan * Président : Gilles Lioret Game One est créé sur la base de C:, avec notamment Nathalie Coste-Cerdan en tant que directrice (elle était auparavant directrice de C:), les mêmes locaux et sensiblement la même équipe. Le concept de la chaîne était au départ de ne diffuser que des « clips » de jeux vidéo - en fait des images de jeux vidéo remontées sur des musiques, de la même manière que le sont actuellement les Anime music video. Cependant, Patrick Giordano (ancien journaliste pilier des magazines Amstrad Cent Pour Cent et Player One et travaillant déjà chez C:Direct) tient à développer plusieurs concepts d'émissions et de magazines. Ce sera le point de départ de l'évolution de Game One de chaîne musicale à réelle chaîne thématique. Plusieurs émissions sont lancées en même temps que la chaîne, certaines devenant emblématiques : * Gameplay, l'émission principale de la chaîne présentée par Thiouwz (Mathieu Lemmonier). Cette émission présentait des tests, des previews, etc. * Level One, animée par le journaliste Marcus (Marc Lacombe, ancien rédacteur du magazine Tilt), ainsi que par Edward pour sa version anglaise. * @GameOne (prononcer « at Game One »), animée par le journaliste El Didou (Guillaume Lassalle, également ancien de Player One). * Les News, présentées par Ness et Mirabelle * W@rpzone, émission traitant de sujets sur le jeu vidéo liés avec la musique, le sport, le cinéma, l'animation et la bande dessinée. * Focus, émission traitant de la création des jeux vidéo avec interview des créateurs. * Top Ten, le classement des 10 meilleures ventes de jeux vidéo présenté par Ness pour le classement français et par Edward pour le classement anglais. * L'équipe est principalement issue de C:, à laquelle vient s'ajouter de nouveaux arrivants au montage et à la rédaction tels que Alexandre Pilot. * Game One avait dès le départ une ambition internationale puisque pendant cette première année, les News sont présentées tous les jours en français et en anglais. Saison 1999-2000 * Directeur des programmes : Patrick Sarréa * Directrice Générale : Nathalie Coste-Cerdan * Président : Gilles Lioret Pendant que la rentrée 1999 se prépare, le premier conflit interne éclate entre Nathalie Costes-Cerdan, Patrick Giordano et El Didou. En effet celui-ci critique la direction dans les premières émissions de la seconde saison de @GameOne. La direction lui oppose que @GameOne n'est pas une émission de libre antenne mais une émission dans laquelle Didou doit interagir avec les téléspectateurs. Une nouvelle émission de @GameOne est tournée dans laquelle Didou persiste et signe : il est renvoyé. Patrick Giordano, qui avait supporté Didou, démissionne et Ness quitte également la chaîne. Ces émissions de @GameOne ne seront jamais diffusées. * L'ancienne W@rpzone est éclatée en plusieurs émissions : BD One, Cinématek, 2000One (littérature fantastique et de science-fiction), Soundtest (musique électronique), Freestyle (sports extrêmes/de glisse). * Level One est désormais animé uniquement par Marcus à la suite de l'échec de la version anglaise, ce qui vaudra le départ d'Edward De nouvelles émissions se lancent : * Mémoire Vive, proposée et réalisée en alternance par Jean Monset et Alexandre Pilot, propose de redécouvrir d'anciens jeux vidéo avec informations et anecdotes à l'écran. Il n'y a pas de voix off à part pour le sommaire dit par Alex Pilot la plupart du temps. * Netgame, réalisée par Thiouwz. * @GameOne reprit, animé par Mirabelle. L'émission ne durera pas. À la suite de l'échec de Mirabelle dans l'émission cette dernière quitte la chaîne. Après le départ de Ness et Mirabelle, les News sont désormais présentées par Thiouwz * De nouveaux arrivants rejoignent l'équipe de Game One, parmi lesquels Jean Monset, Alex Nassar... * L'animation japonaise fait son retour depuis C:Direct avec la série anecdotique Nazca. * Des productions amateur sont diffusées sous l'impulsion d'Alex Pilot, lui-même réalisateur de tels films avant d'entrer à Game One. * La chaîne arrive dans la thématique jeunesse de TPS en mars 2000. Saison 2000-2001 * Directeur des programmes : Patrick Sarréa * Directrice Générale : Nathalie Coste-Cerdan * Président : Gilles Lioret La rentrée se fait dans de nouveaux locaux situés immeuble Quai Ouest à Boulogne-Billancourt (à côté de la tour de TF1). Le matériel vidéo est quasi entièrement rénové et la chaîne dispose d'un grand plateau avec trois caméras et une régie plus complète que ce qui est nécessaire. La régie de diffusion est également située dans les locaux de la chaîne, permettant une plus grande réactivité. De nouvelles émissions sont lancées, certaines remplaçant de vieilles émissions datant de 1998. La nouveauté réside essentiellement dans les émissions en plateau (auparavant elles étaient tournées uniquement sur fond bleu) et sur l'accent mis sur les séries, une orientation prise par Patrick Sarréa (dit « Jean-Pat »). * La Game Zone fait son apparition et remplace Gameplay. Elle est présentée en alternance par Marcus et Juliette (Juliette Lambaere). Les News sont désormais dans la Game Zone présenté par Alex Nassar * Tart'Up, diffusée en direct tous les mercredis après-midi. Thiouwz faisait le point sur l'actualité culturelle du moment entouré de chroniqueurs et Juliette participait au chat en direct avec les téléspectateurs sur le site web de Game One. * Omnibus, présentée par Jean-Pat' (Patrick Sarréa), traitait de séries télévisées. Jean-Pat y invita notamment Noam Kaniel. Des Omnibus spéciaux « La nuit... (nom d'une série) » diffusaient plusieurs épisodes d'une même série pendant toute une nuit à la façon d'un marathon télévisé, d'où le nom omnibus. * Les News Express, présentées par Alexandre Nassar et Bertrand Jouvray, sont des flashs info courts tournés deux fois par semaine et plus si l'actualité l'exige. Ce concept a permis d'être plus réactif face à Internet. Cependant l'émission ne fut pas reconduite la saison suivante. Le 24 novembre 2000, Game One diffuse sa première émission en direct pour le lancement de la PlayStation 2, en duplex avec une équipe tournant au magasin Virgin Megastore des Champs-Élysées, à Paris. Les images de ce lancement à l'organisation désastreuse (les acheteurs se battaient pour accéder au seul présentoir de consoles disponible) furent diffusées sur toutes les grandes chaînes le lendemain et Game One gagna ses galons de chaîne thématique qui compte dans le PAF. Quelques initiatives originales sont à signaler, comme la Nuit des films amateurs dans laquelle fut diffusée plusieurs productions de ce genre, les réalisateurs et acteurs ayant été invités dans les locaux de l'antenne pour réaliser une fiction pendant la durée du tournage des plateaux de l'émission. Il y eut aussi une diffusion inédite de la série Nadia, le secret de l'Eau bleue, mélangeant VF et VO - la série ayant été censurée au début des années 1990 pour la version française, les scènes manquantes furent réintégrées en VO. À la suite de la fusion avec Vivendi-Universal, Canal+ quitte l'actionnariat de Game One début 2001. Infogrames, éditeur de jeux vidéo, se retrouve alors actionnaire majoritaire (85 %) et les 15 % restants sont dans les mains de Bruno Bonnel, Thomas Schmider et Christophe Sapet, les trois créateurs d'Infogrames. Cette transition était prévue dès la création de la chaîne. La direction est remplacée et la crainte qu'Infogrames veuille orienter la ligne éditoriale s'installe dans la rédaction. Saison 2001-2002| modifier le code * Directeur des programmes : Patrick Sarréa * PDG : Michaël Sportouch (arrivé en août 20011) Cette saison est principalement marquée par d'importants conflits internes associés à des problèmes financiers. En effet, Infogrames n'a plus les moyens d'assumer le financement de la chaîne sans Canal+ et doit faire des coupes budgétaires sévères. La rentrée 2001 voit surtout le retour de Didou, revenu en grâce après le changement de direction. * Le Dawa est la nouvelle émission de El Didou accompagné d'Annelise Hesme dans laquelle ils répondent aux téléspectateurs en direct. * La Game Zone est désormais présentée par Juliette, Nalex (Alex Nassar) et Beb (Bertrand Jouvray), Marcus préférant se consacrer entièrement à Level One. * Les Incontournables de l'été:Les membres de la chaîne font leur show chez Jean-Pat * Level One fut parfois diffusée en direct. À la suite du départ de Marcus, la présentation fut reprise par Johann Lefèbvre et Julien Tellouck. Fin 2001, les tests de certains journalistes sont censurés. Les nouveaux dirigeants de la chaîne n'acceptent pas que leurs journalistes critiquent les jeux d'Infogrames : l'indépendance éditoriale des journalistes de la chaîne est clairement remise en question2. Par exemple, Marcus tourne un Level One dans lequel il assassine le jeu Lucky Luke : La fièvre de l'ouest d'Infogrames. Alors que ce jeu a obtenu de très mauvaise notes et des critiques similaires dans toute la presse, la direction découvre l'émission lors de sa première diffusion et refuse de la rediffuser (comme tous les Level One). Les tests portant sur les jeux d'Infogrames sont eux systématiquement relus et censurés. * Le 6 février 2002, El Didou et Annelise annoncent la fin du Dawa et leur départ de la chaîne. Lors de la dernière émission du Dawa en direct, El Didou invitera sur le plateau la plupart des téléspectateurs ayant participé à l'émission et invitera tout le monde à suivre l'émission One Up qu'il présentait à la même époque sur la chaîne concurrente AB1. * Le 27 février 2002, lors de la diffusion en direct d'un mercredi très spécial consacré à Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Patrick Sarréa annonce son départ de la chaîne. * Enfin, le même jour l'un des piliers de la chaîne, Marcus, informe les téléspectateurs durant le dernier Level One en direct qu'à cause des pressions exercées par Infogrames sur les journalistes, il quittera la chaîne avant la fin de la saison. Par crainte d'une interruption par la direction, un autre Level One avait été enregistré à l'avance dans laquelle Marcus faisait la même déclaration. * Quasiment tous les autres membres de la rédaction annonceront ensuite leur départ : Juliette Lambaere, Alexandre Nassar, Bertrand Jouvray, pour ne citer que ceux apparaissant à l'antenne. Pour finir la saison et commencer la nouvelle, Game One organise alors des castings en catastrophe afin de trouver de nouveaux animateurs pour la Game Zone et Level One. Enfin, d'autres notes : * La chaîne a dépensé 381 122,54 euros pour apparaître comme sponsor sur les maillots de l'ASSE pour la saison 2001-2002. * Certaines des personnes ayant démissionné iront prouver au CSA que Game One vendait du temps d'antenne à des éditeurs (une pratique strictement interdite) et que la direction censurait tout le contenu éditorial en rapport avec Infogrames. Le CSA ne donnera jamais suite alors que contrôler ce genre d'infractions fait partie de ses missions. * Après avoir quitté la chaîne, Marcus demande à Game One de ne plus utiliser le nom « Level One » qui lui appartenait (étant créateur du concept, Marcus avait déposé la marque). En retour, Game One attaque Marcus pour dépôt de marque frauduleux. Le procès n'ira pas jusqu'au bout car un an plus tard, un accord à l'amiable sera trouvé avec MTV qui rachètera la marque « Level One » à Marcus. Saison 2002-2003| modifier le code * Directeur des programmes : Éric Brouillat * PDG : Michaël Sportouch Suite au désengagement de Canal+ et à la restructuration complète des équipes pendant l'été 2002, la chaîne entame la rentrée 2002 à son plus bas niveau d'audiences historique. Ancien du groupe Canal + et passé notamment par le groupe Lagardère, Laurent Lerner est recruté en septembre 2002 pour reprendre en main la programmation de la chaîne et refondre intégralement la grille de programmes. Il se voit également confier dès le premier trimestre 2003 les acquisitions de programmes de la chaîne, en particulier les séries, qu'il va réorienter vers le développement des cases d'Anime japonais. Arrivé en juin 2002, Thierry Falcoz devient rédacteur en chef de l'équipe rédactionnelle. * La Game Zone accueille ses nouveaux animateurs : Julie et Dominique, ainsi que des chroniqueurs issus de la presse spécialisée ou spécialistes de l'univers vidéoludique : Julien Charpentier, Tommy François et Thierry Falcoz venant de Gen4, Gia To de Consoles +. Julien Chièze de Joypad, apparu déjà à l'antenne les saisons précédentes, sera régulièrement invité comme chroniqueur occasionnel. Après un passage éclair, Dominique est remplacé par Julien Tellouck, qui quitte Level One. * Le contenu de la Game Zone sera complètement remanié : il y a bien sûr toujours l'actualité des jeux vidéo, mais les rubriques DVD, mangas et jeux en ligne font leur apparition dans l'émission, faisant de la Game Zone, l'émission de référence de la culture geek. Julien Charpentier est responsable de la rubrique DVD et du cinéma en général. Alexis Deville (rédacteur en interne) compose le contenu des rubriques bandes dessinées et mangas, présentées par Thierry Falcoz. Une rubrique hardware PC est animée par un journaliste pigiste. Enfin, Gia To, la seule journaliste femme de l'équipe (et une des rares dans le milieu des jeux vidéo) s'occupe des rubriques japon, accessoires, internet et high tech. Le plateau reconstitue un salon aux décors chaleureux, avec des canapés, une table basse et des détails et clins d’œil à la culture geek sur les étagères. L'ambiance est décontractée, et les chroniques ressemblent à des discussions entre potes, avec blagues, réactions à chaud, et batailles de coussins... Enregistrée dans les conditions du direct, la Game Zone bascule assez facilement dans le délire. La formule est inattendue, et se démarque complètement du style des saisons précédentes. En plus de cela, la programmation de la Game Zone ressemble à un marathon chaque semaine: deux émissions de 25 minutes par jour, donc dix par semaine. * Les débuts laborieux (notamment à cause d'une erreur de casting de l'animateur Dominique, et aussi à l'inexpérience télévisuelle des chroniqueurs qui viennent tous de la presse écrite spécialisée) ont fait planer le doute durant les premiers mois de ce changement. Après le remplacement de Dominique par Julien Tellouck, et l'ambiance plus décontractée sur le plateau qui s'était opérée après cette décision, avec Julie Chevillat (co-animatrice) et avec les chroniqueurs, l'émission avait gagné en popularité et avait trouvé son public. Malgré les réticences du début, le public a rapidement adhéré à cette nouvelle équipe compétente à forte personnalité. La Game Zone est devenu au fil du temps, un rendez-vous quotidien privilégié pour discuter et rigoler sur le thème des jeux vidéo et de la culture geek. Les résultats de Médiamétrie de mi-saison confirment le succès de cette nouvelle formule. La chaîne Game One, grâce notamment au travail de la fine équipe de la Game Zone, se hisse comme 4ème chaîne du câble et satellites la plus regardée des ados et des jeunes adultes. * Level One est également remanié, avec l'apparition de Yannick Zicot qui, avec Johann Lefèbvre et Julien Tellouck, feront de Level One l'une des émissions les plus populaires de la chaîne. Avec la Game Zone, elles sont quasiment les deux seules émissions d'actualité de la chaîne. En mai 2003, suite à la refonte de la grille des programmes et à la nouvelle stratégie éditoriale de la chaîne, les audiences remontent et atteignent en juillet 2003 leur plus haut niveau historique. Cette période coïncide avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel actionnaire : MTV3. La chaîne est dorénavant détenue conjointement par Atari (anciennement Infogrames) et MTV, et commence enfin à faire des bénéfices. Saison 2003-2004| modifier le code * Directeur général délégué : Éric Brouillat * PDG : Roy Lindemann (à partir de juillet 20034) * Aucun grand changement lors de cette saison, mis à part une nouvelle réorganisation de la production confiée à Jean-Marc Dupire, et la programmation et les acquisitions toujours sous la responsabilité de Laurent Lerner. On note aussi une réorganisation légère du plateau de la Game Zone : les animateurs ne sont plus en cercle autour d'un tonneau couché, mais Julien et Julie (les animateurs principaux) se retrouvent assis sur des tabourets derrière un bureau alors que les chroniqueurs se retrouvent sur les canapés. Les murs se garnissent petit à petit de posters et de dessins envoyés par les téléspectateurs. * Pas de changement majeur non plus au niveau de l'équipe rédactionnelle, mais tous les animateurs et chroniqueurs ayant pris leurs marques et gagné de l'assurance, l'ambiance bon enfant revient sur l'antenne avec Gia To, Magic Julien, Tommy François, Gollum. Tommy et Gia prennent plus d'importance à l'antenne, en devenant les chroniqueurs principaux. * Level One est toujours animé par Johann Lefèbvre et Yannick Zicot, et on note l'apparition des Level One « Anthologie », destinés à faire découvrir ou redécouvrir des moutures qui ont marqué l'histoire du jeu vidéo, par exemple Metal Gear, Excitebike, etc. Lors de cette saison, la nouvelle équipe de Game One a réussi à faire oublier les problèmes que la chaîne a traversés en 2001-2002 : après une certaine aigreur l'année précédente, les retours des téléspectateurs sont très positifs, et les audiences continuent de progresser tout au long de l'année 2003. Durant cette saison, Game One devient la deuxième chaîne du câble la plus regardée des 15/24 ans, selon Médiamétrie. L'arrivée de MTV en tant qu'actionnaire début 2003 a aussi clôt les problèmes dus à la précédente direction issue d'Infogrames/Atari, laissant les différentes équipes de journalistes et la programmation plus libres d'imprimer leur ton à la chaîne, tandis que les cases de séries explosent. Saison 2004-2005| modifier le code * Directeur général délégué : Éric Brouillat * PDG : Roy Lindemann puis Thierry Cammas (à partir du 1er février 2005) * Directeur des programmes: Jean-Marc Dupire L'organisation de la chaîne change, les équipes de production se séparant en deux pôles : un pôle « Émissions » et un pôle « Documentaires ». Le pôle « Documentaires » est sous la responsabilité de Thierry Falcoz, rejoint par Julien Charpentier et Tommy François qui quittent l'antenne pour se consacrer à la réalisation. Le pôle « Émissions » est sous la responsabilité d'Alexandre Nassar - qui revient après avoir quitté la chaîne en 2002 - en tant que Rédacteur en chef/Chroniqueur, en remplacement de Thierry Falcoz. * Sous l'impulsion d'Alexandre Nassar, la Game Zone se dote d'un plateau beaucoup plus sobre et froid (dans le type de celui qui existait entre 2000 et 2002) et le ton redevient beaucoup plus sérieux. L'équipe de chroniqueurs change légèrement: Alex Nassar, Gia To, Gollum, Fabien Gérard. Alex Nassar est rédacteur en chef. Gollum parle de musiques de jeux vidéo et de jeux à expériences. Gia To se charge d'une grande partie du contenu jeux vidéo purs et durs, avec des news, previews et tests, et présente quatre rubriques hebdomadaires (high tech, accessoires, web, Japon). Fabien présente principalement des jeux de course. * Yannick Zicot quitte Game One pour aller animer une émission quotidienne, La Kaz sur Canal+ (qui ne durera qu'une saison). Johann Lefèbvre se retrouvant seul aux commandes de Level One, il est rejoint par Gérard Baste, Nabil et Brahi mais ce dernier ne restera que quelques mois avec l'équipe de Johann. À partir de cette saison, Game One produira plusieurs documentaires sur le jeu vidéo. La chaîne achètera aussi des documentaires à Pocket Shami, une société de production audio-visuelle spécialisée sur le Japon créée en 2005 par Alexandre Pilot et Sébastien Ruchet. Malgré leur coût de production ridiculement bas par rapport aux standards en vigueur dans l'industrie (dû au prix d'achat que Game One imposait), ces documentaires sont considérés parmi les meilleurs sur le sujet du jeu vidéo. Aucun de ces documentaires n'a fait l'objet d'aide du CNC. Saison 2005-2006| modifier le code * Directeur des programmes et de l'antenne : Jean-Marc Dupire * Directeur général délégué : Éric Brouillat (jusqu'en janvier 2006) * PDG : Thierry Cammas La grille change complètement plusieurs fois au cours de cette saison, la ligne éditoriale de la chaîne devenant plus floue, conséquence des conflits internes et des problèmes de direction ainsi que des changements récurrents dans la répartition des responsabilités couplée avec l'emprise de plus en plus forte de MTV dans la direction de la chaîne. Les audiences s'effondrent à nouveau au cours de l'année, mais aux acquisitions, Laurent Lerner signe coup sur coup l'intégralité de la série South Park (auparavant diffusée sur les chaînes du groupe Canal+) et Naruto, jusqu'alors inédite, dans un accord qui garantit aussi la diffusion des saisons suivantes et la première option des séries dérivées. Les audiences vont exploser dès le début de la diffusion de ces séries au premier trimestre 2006, et Game One passe rapidement devant toutes ses concurrentes sur la cible des 15-24 ans. À noter également que l'accord de diffusion de la série Naruto marque le début du partenariat avec Media Participations, qui évoluera vers l'accord-cadre sur lequel s'appuiera en partie quelques années plus tard le lancement de la programmation de J-One. Pour les ayants-droits japonais, le lancement de Naruto en France sera considéré comme le plus réussi au monde, hors du Japon. Thierry Falcoz décide de quitter Game One en août 2005 à la suite d'un différend sur le montant de son salaire, et sur des divergences éditoriales. Le départ de Gia est aussi une très mauvaise nouvelle pour les téléspectateurs. La chaîne perd ainsi deux personnalités des plus appréciées et populaires à l'antenne. Le remplacement de Gia sera laborieux, car elle était une des rares journalistes femmes à l'époque, à avoir accompli un parcours aussi complet dans le jeux vidéo (à Consoles + et Nintendo Magazine notamment). * La saison 2005/2006 commence par une rentrée retardée jusqu'en octobre, dans laquelle Game One proposa encore une fois une nouvelle formule de la Game Zone. Retour de Tommy à l'antenne, mais le duo Julien Tellouck-Julie est séparé, Julie quittant l'émission pour animer Play Hit, le classement des meilleures ventes de jeux. * Puis, avec quatre mois de retard, en janvier 2006, la vraie rentrée de Game One a lieu avec beaucoup d'émissions où l'on remarque la « patte » MTV (désormais actionnaire principal) qui fait de cette chaîne celle du jeu vidéo mais qui mise également sur le « high tech ». Cette demi-rentrée 2006 voit la disparition de l'émission Game Zone qui se voit remplacée après plusieurs années « d'existence, de travail, de sueur » par le « The Big Show » présenté par Julien Tellouck et Louise Ekland. C'est le retour de Julien Charpentier dit « Magic Julien » qui était présent dans la Game Zone entre 2002 et 2004; il quittera de nouveau l'antenne avant la fin de la saison, pour divergences éditoriales. * Coretechs, une émission sur les nouvelles technologies, annonce le virage éditorial de la saison suivante. Cette émission était produite par WE Productions. Saison 2006-2007| modifier le code * Directeur des programmes et de l'antenne : Jean-Marc Dupire * PDG : Thierry Cammas Game One annonce que sa nouvelle ligne éditoriale ne tourne plus autour du jeu vidéo mais autour de la « génération digitale » 5. L'habillage change radicalement, le logo en forme de spirale utilisé depuis 1998 est remplacé par un logo rappelant l'icône d'un bouton d'alimentation. * Le 3 novembre 2006, Tommy François, animateur et journaliste jeu vidéo très expérimenté de l'équipe constituée en 2002, annonce son départ de Game One. Beaucoup de téléspectateurs protestèrent contre la direction de Game One ayant essayé d'étouffer l'affaire avant que Julien et Tommy ne lèvent le voile sur cette histoire à l'antenne. * Une semaine plus tard, ce sera au tour de Lionel Abbo, ex-perturbateur des programmes, de prendre la porte de son gré. Selon lui il "ne pouvait plus tolérer qu'on abandonne l'esprit qui a porté la chaîne depuis ses débuts". * Après un long conflit avec sa direction tout au long de la saison 2006-2007, Laurent Lerner va également quitter la chaîne à la fin de la saison, laissant définitivement la programmation et les acquisitions de la chaîne aux mains de Jean-Marc Dupire et MTV, qui pourront s'appuyer sur les séries pour reconstruire les audiences de la chaîne. * Play Hit est maintenant présentée par Louise Ekland (ex-présentatrice du Big Show) à la place de Julie et depuis fin septembre Johann Lefèbvre, le présentateur de Level One fait la voix off. * Le Big Show est supprimé pour laisser sa place au JT, émission s'adressant à la « génération digitale », animée par Julien Tellouck seul, et qui nécessite un budget bien moins conséquent. * Level One subit le même lifting avec le licenciement de Gérard et Nabil, laissant ainsi Johann Lefèbvre seul. * La chaîne continue la diffusion de la série télévisée de Naruto en version française non censurée. Les chiffres d'audience explosent pendant la diffusion de chaque épisode. * En janvier 2007, Game One diffuse une émission de TV-réalité héritée de MTV, Road Rules. * Game Clip devient Clip & news, « émission » semblable mais avec cette fois-ci des « Enews » tous les quarts d'heure (documentaires du JT). * Funky Web présenté jusqu'en septembre par L@yonel en voix off, c'est Y@nnick qui reprend les commandes. Malgré la décision apparente d'abandonner la production de documentaires, un nouveau de 52 minutes sur l'univers de Naruto produit par Pocket Shami et Mille et une productions est le premier acheté par Game One qui ait fait l'objet d'une aide du CNC. Produit courant 2006, il est diffusé le dimanche 7 janvier 2007. Auparavant, Game One aura consacré une grande partie de ses programmes de fin décembre 2006 à rediffuser tous les documentaires produits par Pocket Shami. Saison 2007-2008| modifier le code * Directeur des programmes et de l'antenne : Jean-Marc Dupire * PDG : Thierry Cammas * Game One garde, entre les grandes lignes, la même composition des programmes que la précédente année. Mais face au départ de Louise et de Johann pour le Morning Café sur M6, la chaîne organise des castings pour désigner l'animatrice qui officiera aux côtés de Julien. * Les séries (Naruto, South Park) sont reprogrammées avec des saisons inédites, alors que Enfer et Paradis est remplacé par Ragnarök the Animation. De nouvelles séries, diffusées auparavant sur MTV, font leurs apparitions comme Le monde merveilleux de Hulk Hogan, ou encore Rob and Big. La chaîne entame également la rediffusion de Code Lisa. * La série D.Gray-man débarque en exclusivité sur la chaîne. * Le JT change d'habillage avec un vrai décor et Julien Tellouck accueille désormais des invités, Level One et Coretechs ont disparu de la grille des programmes à la suite du départ de Johann Lefèbvre. * Marc Lacombe (alias Marcus) annonce sur son site qu'il sera de retour sur Game One (en supplément de son émission « Chez Marcus » sur Nolife). Il y présentera « Retro Game One » qui sera un magazine sur le Rétrogaming. Il s'agit d'une version remaniée de "Mémoire Vive", l'ancienne émission de Game One sur le Rétrogaming, où les reportages de celle-ci sont remontés et commentés par Marcus. * C'est Rachel Legrain-Trapani, Miss France 2007, qui reprend la présentation de Play Hit (auparavant présentée par Louise et Fethi Maayoufi, la voix off de Ciné Files). Saison 2008-2009| modifier le code * Directeur des programmes et de l'antenne : Jean-Marc Dupire * PDG : Thierry Cammas * Marjolaine Bui de l'émission de télé-réalité Greg le millionnaire présente désormais Play Hit à la place de Rachel Legrain-Trapani * Game One diffuse en exclusivité les nouveaux épisodes de Naruto Shippûden * Les programmes semblent rester les mêmes que ceux de la saison précédente * La chaîne diffuse la série Nos années pension. * Elle remet aussi son site Internet à neuf et rouvre ses forums. * L'émission Le monde merveilleux d'Hulk Hogan est remplacée par Le monde merveilleux de Brooke Hogan, une émission dans le même intérêt mais plus axée sur la fille du catcheur à succès. * Les séries Naruto et South Park sont déprogrammées pour laisser place aux séries D.Gray-Man et Ragnarök the Animation * Game One diffuse en exclusivité les trois films Naruto et le 1er film Naruto Shippûden. * La série Funky Cops est diffusée de façon plus fréquente. * La série Di-Gata est rediffusée. * Game One lance une chaîne de télévision en HD diffusant des trailers de jeux vidéo en HD avec une musique de fond. La chaîne se nomme Game One Music HD. Elle est disponible sur SFR sur le canal 131 et sur Freebox TV sur le canal 119. * La dernière étude Médiamétrie MédiaCabSat sur la période du 29 décembre 2008 au 14 juin 2009 a placé Game One comme 2e chaîne thématique française sur les 15-24 ans et les 15-34 ans. Cette étude a mis en valeur une augmentation de +30 % de part d’audience sur les 15-24 ans et une augmentation de +43 % de part d’audience sur les 15-34 ans. Game One a réussi son pari d’élargir son audience globale sur l’ensemble de la population jeune et devient la deuxième chaîne thématique 15-24 ans avec 1,3 % de part d’audience et la deuxième chaîne thématique 15-34 ans avec 1,0 % de part d’audience. Saison 2009-2010| modifier le code * Directeur des programmes et de l'antenne : Jean-Marc Dupire * PDG : Thierry Cammas * L'émission Next in the city ne fait plus partie de la grille de rentrée de Game One. * Game One diffuse en exclusivité et pour la première fois en France la 13e saison de South Park ainsi qu'un nouvel anime japonais Eyeshield 21 sur le football américain. * La chaîne diffuse les nouveaux épisodes de Naruto Shippûden ainsi que ses 2 films et les 3 films Naruto * 2 nouvelles séries font leur apparition : Ikki Tousen et Valérian et Laureline, anime franco-japonais. * Marjolaine Bui ne présente plus Play Hit et est remplacée par une voix off. * La chaîne diffuse La vie est un zoo et Les Lascars. * Game One diffuse 3 nouvelles séries en 2010 : Bromwell High, Blue Dragon (version non-censurée) et Donkey Kong Country * Alex Nassar revient sur Game One pour présenter la Dream List du JT. Déclinée en « Sélection des Produits High-Tech », elle est hebdomadaire toujours présentée par Alex Nassar. * Game One intègre le bouquet satellite BIS Télévisions (BIS TV) durant le mois de janvier 2010 sur le canal no 22. * Célyne Durand, animera une nouvelle émission où elle recevra un invité pendant plus d'une heure afin de discuter avec lui de l'actualité numérique (Game One Update). Diffusions le mercredi, le samedi à 13 h 20, et le dimanche à 15 h 10. * L'été de cette saison est marqué par la disparition de Naruto Shippûden en plein milieu des épisodes inéditssouhaitée. Saison 2010-2011| modifier le code * Directeur des programmes et de l'antenne : Jean-Marc Dupire * PDG : Thierry Cammas * Le mois de septembre est marqué par la diffusion des nouvelles saisons d'Eyeshield 21, Naruto Shippûden ou encore South Park. * Samantha oups ! et Bunny Maloney font leur apparition. * Les séries Dragon Ball et Dragon Ball Z font leur apparition en janvier 2011 * Bromwell High revient à l'antenne. * La formule du JT reste inchangé par rapport à la précédente saison * À partir du 20 novembre 2010, le JT aura une version 18+ le dimanche, tout comme Retro Game One (le dimanche à partir de 21 h 50) * La chaîne passe au format 16/9e le 13 janvier 2011 * Les clips sont maintenant diffusés sur Game One Music HD * La chaîne appartient à la thématique : Musique de Canalsat, Extra sur Orange * La chaîne devient payante en lot pour Orange en fin de saison. Saison 2011-2012| modifier le code * Directeur des programmes et de l'antenne : Jean-Marc Dupire * PDG : Thierry Cammas * Game One annonce sur sa page Facebook, le lancement d'une nouvelle émission, Le débat de Game One, avec différents journalistes débattant sur l’actualité vidéo-ludique. * La formule du JT reste inchangée par rapport à la saison dernière * L’émission Play Hit a disparu des programmes * Level One revient, avec la rediffusion des anciens Level One présentés par Marcus * Depuis le 27 septembre 2011, Game One arbore un nouvel habillage visuel et sonore * Fairy Tail n'est plus diffusé sur Game One depuis le 28 janvier 2012 * Contrairement aux saisons précédentes, la nouvelle saison de South Park n'est pas diffusée. * Game One lance une nouvelle chaîne, Game One +1. Cette chaîne rediffuse les programmes de Game One avec une heure de décalage, portant ainsi l'offre des chaînes Game One au nombre de trois : Game One, Game One Music HD et Game One +1. Saison 2012-2013| modifier le code * Directeur des programmes et de l'antenne : Jean-Marc Dupire * PDG : Thierry Cammas * Les rediffusions des Level One sont remplacées par une nouvelle émission, nommée Marcus VS Julien Tellouck. Les deux animateurs vedettes s'affrontent durant 20 minutes sur un jeu. * Game One rediffuse l'anime Fairy Tail dès le 29 octobre 2012. * Game One diffuse les saisons 9, 10 et les premiers épisodes de la 11e saison de Naruto Shippûden. * Le nouveau film de Naruto Shippuden: Blood Prison, est diffusé en novembre 2012 sur Game One. * Alex Nassar annonce qu'il quitte la chaîne le 18 novembre 2012 sur son compte Twitter6. * Diffusion de la nouvelle saison inédite de South Park. * La nouvelle saison de Fairy Tail diffusée depuis le 1er janvier 2013. * Game One diffuse That '70s Show dès le 1er avril 2013. * Game One diffuse Capitaine Scarlet dès le 18 juin 2013. Saison 2013-2014| modifier le code * Directeur des programmes et de l'antenne : Jean-Marc Dupire * PDG : Thierry Cammas * Game One diffuse les épisodes de la 11e saison avec la 12e et les premiers épisodes de la 13e saison de Naruto Shippuden. * Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja est diffusé le 6 juin 2013 en VOSTFR et sorti en DVD le 28 juin 2013. * Game One crée en parallèle une chaine centralisée sur les anime en simulcast, J-One, dès le 4 octobre 2013 à 18h30 sur les bouquets Canalsat et Numericable. Saison 2014-2015| modifier le code * Directeur des programmes : Jean-Marc Dupire * PDG : * Julien Tellouck annonce sur son compte Twitter l'arrêt définitif du JT dès la rentrée 20147. L'émission est remplacée par un nouveau programme appelé #TeamG1 présenté par Julien Tellouck et Marcus, accompagnés à tour de rôle par Kythis, Kayané, Genius et Anh Phan. * Game One diffuse les saisons 13, 14, 15, 16 et les premiers épisodes de la saison 17 de Naruto Shippuden. * Naruto the Last, le film est diffusé le 13 mai 2015 en VF et VOSTFR. * Game One diffuse la série américaine Workaholics, différents animés comme Sword Art Online, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Naruto; ainsi que la saison 17 et 18 de South Park en VOSTFR. * Le 29 septembre 2014 est lancé la nouvelle émission Game One Box reprenant le concept de Twitch et de Level One, les animateurs de la chaîne testent les derniers jeux tout en partageant aux téléspectateurs leur ressenti. Saison 2015-2016| modifier le code * Game One est lancée en haute définition en septembre sur Canalsat et en novembre sur Numéricâble et Free. * Game One diffuse Boruto : Naruto, le film le 7 octobre 2015 en VF. * Naruto Shippuden diffuse la saison 17, 18 et les premiers épisodes de la 19e saison''.'' * Game One Music HD disparaît de la TV d’Orange en novembre 2016. * Arrêt de la diffusion de Game One Music HD (le 3 mai 2016 sur Bbox, le 1er septembre 2016 sur SFR-Numéricable et moins de deux semaines après sur Free) Saison 2016-2017| modifier le code * Les Lapins Crétins : Invasion sont diffusés sur la chaîne de septembre à octobre. * Retour de Naruto Shippuden avec de nouveaux épisodes exclusifs pour le dernier trimestre 2017 * Game One diffuse Haikyū!! depuis le 22 août 2016. * Game One annonce que la chaîne experte sur l'Esport, s'associe avec ECLYSPIA et diffuse « LE TRIBUNAL DE L'ESPORT », la nouvelle émission inédite consacrée à l'Esport. * Game One Box revient avec de nouvelles émissions inédites pendant les vacances d'été 2017. Les anciennes émissions sont aussi rediffusés. Identité visuelle (logo)| modifier le code * Logo de septembre 1998 à septembre 2001. * Logo de septembre 2001 à septembre 2004. * Logo de septembre 2004 à septembre 2006. * Logo depuis septembre 2006. Slogans| modifier le code * « La chaîne télé des jeux vidéo » (1998-2002) * « La chaîne des jeux vidéo » (2002-2004) * « La télé très joueuse » (2004-2006) * « La chaîne de la génération digitale » (2006-2009) * « Générations digitales » (2009-2014) * « #OnEstFan » (2014-2015) * « Série-Mangas-Gaming-Actu » (depuis 2015) La chaîne Game One est une chaîne de télévision thématique diffusée en France sur les offres de télévision par satellite, par câble et par ADSL. Elle résulte du changement de nom et d'actionnariat de C:, une chaîne de télévision du bouquet Canalsat consacrée à l'univers cyber, lancée le 27 avril 1996 en même temps que la télévision numérique par satellite. Un service de téléchargement, C:Direct, permettait de télécharger des logiciels en direct via le décodeur satellite. Au départ filiale à 100 % de Canal+, la chaîne a été conçue en 1995 par les équipes d'Alain Le Diberder, alors directeur des nouveaux programmes de Canal+ à la suite de l'approbation du projet mu-télé. En 1998, Infogrames est entré à 50 % du capital de la chaîne dont le nom a été changé en Game One. À cette occasion la société a conservé la même directrice générale, Nathalie Coste-Cerdan et les mêmes locaux. En 2001 Canal+ a revendu ses parts à Infogrames, puis cette dernière société a revendu la chaîne au groupe MTV en 2003. Séries Séries actuelles * Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Fairy Tail * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood * Haikyū!! * Highlander * Hunter X Hunter 2011 * Kuroko's Basket * La Famille Pirate * Les Lapins Crétins : Invasion * Log Horizon * Naruto Shippuden * One Piece * One Punch Man * South Park * Z Nation Séries à venir * Archie, mystères et compagnie * Boruto: Naruto Next Generations * Danny Fantôme * Flatmania * Gadget et les Gadgetinis * Ginger * Jenny Robot * Jimmy Neutron * La Famille Delajungle * Razbitume ! Séries anciennement diffusées Dès le départ et pendant toute son existence jusqu'à présent, la chaîne a diffusé de nombreux dessins animés. Certaines séries, surtout celles de la dernière saison, sont rediffusées pendant l'été. afficher Séries japonaises afficher Séries américaines afficher Séries britanniques afficher Séries françaises Animateurs| modifier le code Animateurs actuels| modifier le code * Anh Phan (depuis ?) * Gen1us (depuis 2013) * Julien Tellouck (depuis 2002) * Kayane (depuis 2013) * Kythis (depuis 2014) * Marcus (1998-2002 et depuis 2007) Anciens animateurs| modifier le code * Annelise (2001-2002) * Brahi (2004) * Gerard Baste (2004-2006) * Julien Charpentier (2002-2006) * Julie Chevillat (2002-2007) * Julien Chièze / Gollum (2002-2006) * El Didou (1998-1999 et 2001-2002) * Célyne Durand (2010-2012) * Edward (1998-1999) * Louise Ekland (2005-2007) * Thierry Falcoz (2002-2005) * Tommy François (2002-2006) * Gia To (2002-2005) * Patrick Giordano (1998-1999) * Jean-Pat (1998-2002) * Bertrand Jouvay (1998-2002) * Juliette (2000-2002) * Cyril Lambin (1998-2004) * Johann Lefèbvre (2002-2007) * Lionel (2002-2006) * Mirabelle (1998-1999) * Nabil (2004-2006) * Alex Nassar (1999-2002 et 2004-2011) * Philippe Nègre (1998-2002) * Ness : (1998-1999) * Alex Pilot (1998-2002) * Rachel Legrain-Trapani (2007-2008) * Yannick Zicot (2002-2004) * Thwiouz (1998-2012) * Fethi (2002-2013) * Davina Diffusion| modifier le code Notes et références| modifier le code * Cet article est partiellement ou en totalité issu de l'article intitulé « Game One Music HD » (voir la liste des auteurs). # ↑ strategies.fr archive # ↑ anthologeek.net archive # ↑ communiqué de presse archive # ↑ Roy Lindemann prend la présidence de Game One - Stratégies archive # ↑ Game One : nouvelles ambitions archive # ↑ twitt annonçant le départ de Alex Nassar archive # ↑ https://twitter.com/JulienTellouck/status/497049367166332928 archive # ↑ Liste des diffusions de Lakmi et Boomy archive # ↑ a et b Disponible avec l'abonnement : bouquet famille (10€/mois sans engagement) Annexe| modifier le code Liens externes| modifier le code * * Les archives de GameOne (1998-2002) archive * Les premières minutes de la chaîne archive |- !Services |Mon Nickelodeon Junior · myMTV |} * Portail du jeu vidéo * Portail de la télévision française Catégories : * Chaîne de télévision en français en France * Chaîne de télévision en haute définition en France * Chaîne de télévision vidéoludique * Chaîne ou station de télévision fondée en 1998 * MTV Networks+ Menu de navigation * Non connecté * Discussion * Contributions * Créer un compte * Se connecter * Article * Discussion * Lire * Modifier * Modifier le code * Afficher l’historique * Accueil * Portails thématiques * Article au hasard * Contact Contribuer * Débuter sur Wikipédia * Aide * Communauté * Modifications récentes * Faire un don Outils * Pages liées * Suivi des pages liées * Importer un fichier * Pages spéciales * Lien permanent * Informations sur la page * Élément Wikidata * Citer cette page Imprimer / exporter * Créer un livre * Télécharger comme PDF * Version imprimable Dans d’autres langues * English * Polski * Português * Русский Modifier les liens * La dernière modification de cette page a été faite le 5 janvier 2018 à 22:27. * Droit d'auteur : les textes sont disponibles sous licence Creative Commons attribution, partage dans les mêmes conditions ; d’autres conditions peuvent s’appliquer. Voyez les conditions d’utilisation pour plus de détails, ainsi que les crédits graphiques. En cas de réutilisation des textes de cette page, voyez comment citer les auteurs et mentionner la licence. Wikipedia® est une marque déposée de la Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., organisation de bienfaisance régie par le paragraphe 501©(3) du code fiscal des États-Unis. Catégorie:Chaîne de télévision en France Catégorie:France Catégorie:2013 Catégorie:Game One